<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bacchanalia - Lost and Found by dedlit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038733">Bacchanalia - Lost and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedlit/pseuds/dedlit'>dedlit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not so subtle), Art, Clubbing, Confessions, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedlit/pseuds/dedlit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending a little too much time in Daniel's close proximity, Johnny gets out his black leather outfit and heads to 'Bacchanalia'...</p><p>(Set sometime after Season 3.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bacchanalia - Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this prompt on the Cobra Kai kinkmeme: Have any of you ever seen the music video for "Relax" by Frankie Goes to Hollywood? Not the one with the lasers, the original one at the bacchanalia club (that might or might not have gotten banned?). I'd love to see Daniel and Johnny in that scenario. <strike>I also might want to see fanart of Johnny in that kinky leather outfit but that's neither here or there</strike></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://cobrakaikink.dreamwidth.org/702.html?thread=131262#cmt131262">Original Prompt</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>This co-sensei thing is a little harder than expected. LaRusso is such a nerd, and everything he does he does with slow but, Johnny could admit, strong energy. They are so different that they split the group most times.</p><p>The results are remarkable. While Johnny leads a strict work-out regime out front, where the dirt and the smell of cars make him more comfortable, Daniel does his… whatever it is he does, in the garden behind Miyagi-do.</p><p><i>‘Daniel…’</i> The taste of that name in his mouth is still unfamiliar; not unpleasant, just underused.</p><p>Tonight he plans to relax and get the man out of his head. He takes one last look in his dirty bathroom mirror at his leather pants, open leather jacket, and naked chest, and decides he looks good.</p><p>Not even half an hour later, he leans with his forearms on a metal-railing, his eyes roaming the crowd under him. A hard bass thrums in his ears.</p><p>The Bacchanalia had been his second home in the early 90s, and not much has changed over the years. Sweat, leather, hard beats and the smell of sex in the air, that’s all the same. The crowd is still a mix from barely legal to granddad. The former official darkrooms are now labeled as bathrooms, which is ridiculous because if he really wants to use one, there is only one toilet and a couple of pissoires. The rest of the stalls are either empty or filled with surfaces to use in various ways.</p><p>The only improvement over the years, at least in Johnny’s opinion, is the fact that the former ‘male crowd only’ is now mixed with girls, and women, and everyone who considers themselves in between… or is it outside? Johnny could appreciate that sight. If someone is hot, they are hot, period.</p><p>He takes a swing of the beer in his hand.</p><p>To Johnny’s right, a bear blows another one who gives him a wink. Johnny tips his beer in appreciation and lets his eyes glide back to the crowd on the dance floor.</p><p>It’s a Saturday and it’s packed. On the dance floor the music is loud, but up here the sound is more bearable, and spiced by the sound of people flirting or making out.</p><p>On Johnny’s right side, a man glides close to him before leaning in to whisper in his ear, “Can I interest you in my mouth?”</p><p>After an appraising glance, he replies, “Sorry, but you’re way too young, pal.”</p><p>Obviously determined, the blonde man, or boy, at his side doesn’t give up so easily. “We could find a quieter corner. I’d let you fuck me against one of the mirrors. Or would you rather go down on me?”</p><p>“Johnny?!” The familiar voice behind the young man makes Johnny’s eyes go wide. Daniel LaRusso makes his way through the crowd looking like a fish out of water, dressed in an ill-fitting navy blue suit, his purple tie hanging loose around his neck. He waves, and Johnny, isn’t sure if he should find this funny or mortifying. </p><p>“Sorry pal, you’ve really got to go now.” </p><p>The blonde boy turns to follow his gaze. “Your boyfriend?” Johnny just sighs.</p><p>The boy huffs in amusement. “I swear I’ve never seen someone look so hetero in this club. You really should buy your man clothes his size.” He pats Johnny on the shoulder and vanishes into the crowd.</p><p>With a huff, Daniel finally stands in front of him, snatches Johnny’s beer and takes a sip. “Wasn’t easy to find you. It’s packed in here.” For the first time, he takes a real look at Johnny. “What in heaven’s name are you wearing?”</p><p>Johnny resists the urge to push Daniel over the railing; if he did, he’d lose his beer permanently and that wouldn’t do.</p><p>“Seriously LaRusso, I’m the one who should ask questions. Like, why are you here? And, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?”</p><p>Daniel shrugs nonchalantly. “I was bored and thought I could spend the evening watching ‘Iron Eagle’ with my favorite co-sensei, the only sad single friend I have with nothing to do on a Saturday evening. Except, said friend wasn’t in his apartment. I figured you might be in trouble so I searched for your phone and landed,” he gestures around, “here. Whatever this place is. Seriously, I’ve never been involuntarily felt up so many times in my entire life as I have in the short time I’ve been in this club. Do they serve martinis?” The man’s mouth goes a hundred miles per hour, and Johnny’s head starts to ache.</p><p>“How do you do that?” he groans.</p><p>Daniel leans on the railing beside him and lets his eyes wander over the crowd. “Do what?”</p><p>“Talk so much and still say nothing.”</p><p>Daniel shrugs, a small smile on his face. “I do talk a lot, hm? But you love it.” He loosens his tie and turns to Johnny. “Have you found a target? I mean, that’s why you’re here right? How about the one leaning on the right side of the bar?” Daniel nods over to the upstairs bar behind Johnny.</p><p>The man is exactly what Johnny had in mind for this evening — slender, dark-haired, tanned — but he would never let LaRusso know. “Nah, I’m good, not my type.”</p><p>Daniel raises an eyebrow, and if Johnny didn’t know better, he would swear the man, looks displeased. He slips out of his jacket and hangs it over the railing before he rolls up his sleeves. “It’s like a sauna in here.”</p><p>Johnny still can’t fathom how this is happening. How did he end up in Bacchanalia of all places with Daniel LaRusso by his side?</p><p>Johnny leans his back against the railing and brushes a hand through his hair in confusion. <i>Clunk.</i> Daniel had accidentally let the bottle slip through his fingers, his gaze fixed on Johnny’s chest. Soon he’s scrambling to his knees to pick up the bottle.</p><p>“Sorry ‘bout that.” Daniel looks flustered and his next words are more stammered than spoken. “I’ll get you a new one. I’ll be back in a minute.” Off he went through the crowd, making his way to the bar. Johnny shook his head in disbelief, watching Daniel who blended in a little better after getting rid of his jacket.</p><p>Now that they are something like friends, they spend a lot of time together, even more so since Daniel and Amanda separated.  His co-sensei bullies him into a lot of things Johnny would have never considered. They went to see some local small theatre productions that turned out to be nothing like the boring stuff Johnny was forced to watch as a teenager with Sid and his mom.</p><p>Every Sunday, Daniel drags him to the farmers market. As Johnny shuffles too tiredly behind him, Daniel tells him all about every fruit and vegetable they see. He makes up for it later by cooking some of the most delicious dishes Johnny has ever had.</p><p>Once they went bowling with Bobby and Jimmy, and it was an amazing evening until Bobby had to ruin it by taking Johnny aside to ask, “So, you and Daniel, huh?” Which had led to a talk about how it’s not like ‘that’ and that Johnny was totally fine with the way things are between them.</p><p>Present-day Johnny snorts when he remembers how Bobby raised his eyebrow in disbelief. But the man is a good friend and didn’t push the subject.</p><p>In that moment, he spots another guy cozying up to Daniel too closely for Johnny’s taste, and he makes a decision. He pushes through the crowd and wraps a protective arm around Daniel’s waist from behind, stares daggers at the man, and asks Daniel, “Is he bothering you, babe?”</p><p>Daniel’s body stiffens, and Johnny wishes he could see the expression on his face. Judging by how red his ears glow, it’s a cute one. Johnny loves every nuance of Daniel's expressions when he's flustered, embarassed or just annoyed. It always makes for great entertainment to push some of his buttons.</p><p>“Uhm, Johnny, this is Thomas, my accountant.”</p><p>The man beside Daniel looks from him to Johnny and back before a grin slowly spreads across his face. “Well, I guess I’ll leave you two alone then. See you around, Daniel.” With a wink, he’s gone.</p><p>Daniel groans in annoyance. “Johnny! What was that?”</p><p>“I thought you’d appreciate me saving you. How was I supposed to know who he is?” Johnny presses closer to whisper in Daniel’s ear, “As far as I can tell, you’re not exactly opposed.”</p><p>With delight, he watches goosebumps flush across Daniel’s neck. Pushing his luck, he presses his full length against Daniel’s back. “So what are you really doing here, Daniel?”</p><p>He’s glad that his arm is still around LaRusso’s waist to steady the man. “I already told you, I wanted to spend the evening with you.” Daniel’s voice sounds husky.</p><p>Johnny is honestly surprised by this reaction. He thought Daniel was as straight as uncooked spaghetti. Maybe he has a chance after all.</p><p>“So you stalked me?” Johnny keeps one hand on Daniel’s waist, using the other to open the two top buttons of his shirt, caressing the revealed collarbone with feather-light touches. “That was very naughty.”</p><p>Is that a whimper?</p><p>A martini and a beer are slammed on the counter in front of Daniel; he flinches then he nearly spills the contents of this wallet trying to retrieve his credit card, before overtipping the grinning woman behind the bar.</p><p>Johnny takes the beer and with a swift move leans on the bar beside Daniel, tipping the beverage in appreciation, only to stop halfway. The expression on Daniel’s face either means he’s trying not to cry, or Johnny’s chances with him have just climbed up into astronomical spheres.</p><p>Without looking at Johnny, Daniel downs his martini in one swift move and grabs the sleeve of Johnny’s black leather jacket. He drags him across the floor to the upstairs ‘toilets’. Not knowing what else to do, Johnny follows, dumbstruck, and gets pushed into a stall equipped with a black velvet armchair.</p><p>He sits in the chair and watches Daniel with interest. The man stands with his back to him, his hand hovering over the silver lock and his head leaning against the dark wood. With the music reduced to a distant hum, he can hear Daniel taking wavering, hiccupping breaths.</p><p>Johnny slowly stands up, trying not to spook him, and softly presses against his back, nosing his hair and peppering some soft kisses over the nape of his neck. He rests his hands lightly on Daniel’s tense shoulders until, ever so slowly, they relax.</p><p>Johnny whispers, “Daniel?”</p><p>He doesn’t catch Daniel’s soft response, so he tries again. “What do you want? Tell me.”</p><p>Daniel’s voice sounds wrecked. “Say my name again.”</p><p>“Daniel.”</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>“Daniel.”</p><p>“Again!”</p><p>“Daniel.” It’s barely a whisper now. </p><p>The lock slides into place. “What’s happening, Johnny?”</p><p>There is a hint of something like fear in Daniel’s voice, so Johnny wraps his arms softly around him, squeezing in what he hopes is a comforting manner.</p><p>Johnny hates what he has to do now. Emotional strip-tease isn’t his forte.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what’s happening, Daniel.” He breathes in the scent of Daniel’s expensive cologne. “I like you, very much. You’re a decent man, a great father, and you’ve been a good friend to me, at least since last year.” Daniel’s muscles tense again; but Johnny continues. “We could be more than friends, if that’s what you really want. The thing is…” He pauses, hooking his neck over Daniel’s shoulder. “…I don’t know what <i>you</i> want. Maybe you want to just stay friends, and that would be fine with me. Maybe you want to add a physical layer to that friendship? I would very much like that.”</p><p>To emphasize his point, Johnny presses his groin against Daniel’s ass. The earthshattering moan that follows is unexpected but welcome. Daniel braces one of his hands against the door, reaching back to bury his other hand in Johnny’s hair.</p><p>Johnny says, “I think you would like that too.” He rolls his hips, prompting a desperate gasp, and the fingers in his hair tighten their grip. “I would make it so good for you.” To emphasize his point, Johnny unfastens Daniel’s tie and buttons and caresses his chest. “Even though you stalked me like a pervert, I find you hot.”</p><p>A soft giggle escapes Daniel. He leans back and turns his head so Johnny can finally see his face. “You spend your evening in a club like this, and <i>I’m</i> the pervert?” He turns in Johnny’s arms so they are face to face, nose to nose, his voice serious for the first time this evening. “If you are making fun of me, tell me right now. Because I swear, Johnny, I will kill you if this is some kind of sick prank.”</p><p>Ouch. That hurt. Instead of answering, Johnny lets his hand glide into Daniel’s hair and closes the small gap between their lips. Soft, velvet heat, not a hint of stubble, and he can taste Daniel’s martini. Johnny moans deeply into Daniel’s mouth and whispers, “Trust me. This is definitely not a joke, Daniel. It’s the real deal.”</p><p>---</p><p>In the early hours of the morning, a lonely blue suit jacket hangs over the railing of the club, accepting its fate that it is forgotten. It lands in a huge box with other clothes. In Bacchanalia, you never know if you are lost or found…</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All my love and my thanks go to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdyelo/pseuds/kdyelo">kdyelo</a> who is such an amazing beta-reader that after all this time I still can't fathom my luck! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>